Doubts
by animemaniac202
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto having problems? I hope not! Sasunaru fluffy! one-shot


got bored and felt like writing sasunaru!

hope you like!!!

Disclaimer: do not own anything or anybody i use in this story

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Sasuke.'

Naruto thought as he gazed out of the window. Sasuke had been on a mission for days and it was beggining to worry Naruto where he had been. Naruto thought sometimes that Sasuke would cheat on him, but Naruto knew better than that. He knew that Sasuke had loved him. I mean, Sasuke told him himself. Naruto would love Sasuke to no end. He would always do sweet things for Sasuke. Whether it was in bed, or during the day, Naruto cared for Sasuke. He would always care for Sasuke and never let him out of his reach.

*sigh*

But what if Sasuke would let Naruto out of his reach? Naruto hoped that that was a lie and that it would never happen.

Never ever.

Right?

--

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he heard something creep in through the door in the living room. Naruto ignored the fact that he was drowsy and popped out of bed. He stood by his door, ready to attack. He jumped out from his hiding spot and found Sasuke. He was home! Naruto glomped Sasuke. He held on tight to the taller male. He nuzzled his head into Sasuke's chest.

"I thought you would never come back!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him. "I'm always gonna' be there for you, baka no Naruto."

Just hearing Sasuke say that made Naruto sure, that Sasuke would always be there with open arms for Naruto. Naruto was happy. He was happier than ever. He grinned into his lovers chest. Then after a few moments like that, Naruto looked up at Sasuke. He just smiled at the blue haired boy.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you." Naruto said, giving an even bigger grin to Sasuke.

Naruto stood a little taller and gave his lover a kiss. Sasuke responded after realizing what the boy had done. Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's hips and pulled the boy closer. They just stayed there like that, kissing. Naruto could stay like that forever. Nobody could stop them from loving each other.

Nobody.

--Next Day--

Naruto had been to the store and was on his way back. He had to pick up more Ramen and more dango for Sasuke. Naruto was happily humming the chorus to 'You Found Me'. He turned the corner and saw a sight to behold. A sight that Naruto believed to never see. Sasuke was kissing Sakura. Naruto could feel his heart sink and sink and sink and sink. Naruto dropped the bags he'd been carrying and just stood there frozen. He could feel a tear escape from him.

Sasuke pushed Sakura off of him and looked at Naruto. He had a look of horror on his face when he saw that the blonde boy had tears going down his face.

"Naruto! You don't-" Sasuke stopped himself. He ran towards the fleeting boy and caught his arm. Naruto tried to escape the Uchiha's grip, but it was too tight.

"Naruto, you don't understand! She-" "YOU WERE KISSING HER! THE HELL I DON'T UNDERSTAND! I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD NEVER DO THIS! I guess i was wrong." Naruto yelled.

He escaped Sasuke's grip and ran off. Sasuke quickly turned around, furious. Sakura was dead. Narutop already had doubts about their relationship and she just pushed it over the edge.

"YOU! You are such a bitch! I hate you! Don't you ever, EVER, come near me or Naruto AGAIN!!" Sasuke was furious.

He left poor Sakura there, on the verge of tears, and ran off to catch his love.

--

Sasuke had searched everywhere for Naruto. He even looked in the ramen shop, and their apartment. He wasn't there. Wher could he possibly be? Sasuke let out a frustrated yell and collapsed to the ground. He felt a liquid on his cheek. He touched with his fingers and lifted it up to where his eyes could see.

They were tears.

He was crying. How could he not tell he was crying? He must really regret going down that alley. He regreted ever hurting Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I regret ever asking you out. That way you could live happily without the doubt of someone cheating on you. I'm so sorry..." Sasuke said aloud.

"You don't have to be sorry." said an oh so familiar voice.

Sasuke looked up and saw that it was Naruto. His eyes were red, probably from crying. Naruto crouched by Sasuke's side. He leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sakura explained what happened. I should be the one saying sorry. I... I didn't let you have a chance to explain." Naruto said.

He wrapped is arms around Sasuke. Sasuke returned the gesture and held the blonde close to him. Sasuke began to stroke Naruto's hair.

"It's my fault. I should have known better." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled at his seme and was happy.

He knew now for sure that whatever mistakes Sasuke made, he would always make up for them and that they weren't on purpose.

Naruto was happy with Sasuke, that's all that mattered.

__________________________________________________________________

Plez R&R!!!!


End file.
